Dark On Fire
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Twenty 300 word Addison/Alex drabbles. Written for the drabble123 challenge on livejournal. Theme: In The Dark. Rating will vary depending on the drabble.
1. Dancing In The Dark

**A/N: Started these a while back, the prompts are for the drabble123 challenge on livejournal using the table 'In The Dark'. My livejournal name is iam_kelly for anyone who wants to take a look, all of my blends and icons are on there for anyone who hasn't seen them. **

**The drabbles are unrelated unless I state otherwise and I will let you know if a drabble is Rated M (which some of them will be!). Each drabble will be 300 words exactly!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 6 – Dancing In The Dark<br>**__~x~_

"Hey" Alex said quietly as he walked out into the garden of the Grey residence "Not enjoying the party?"

"Just got a little warm" she said with a small smile as he stood next to her "It's my best friends wedding party, I have to enjoy it, I'm technically the maid of honor right now y'know"

"Right" he said with a slight laugh.

"Shouldn't you be in there trying to pick up a drunk nurse?" Addison said with a small smirk.

"Shouldn't you be in there letting Sloan hit on you again?" Alex replied simply, Addison smacked him on the arm.

"There's nothing going on between me and Mark, not anymore"

"You'll dance with me then?"

"What?" Addison laughed, she watched as Alex walked out onto the grass, the light from the house making it just a little lighter than pitch black, he held out his hand in her direction, she put her drink down and walked closer to him, he held her hand and wrapped his other arm around her back, they slowly swayed to the music coming from inside.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks" she said shyly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And I look good too?" he smirked.

"And you look good too" she chuckled lightly.

"I know I pushed you away before but, I was thinking maybe, maybe we could try this, you and me"

"I thought you didn't want to be another intern sleeping with an attending" Addison said pulling back a little to look him in the eyes.

"I don't" he said simply "I want to be _with_ you, ok?"

"Ok" Addison nodded, she accepted the kiss he placed on her lips before resting her head back on his shoulder, and letting the dance in the dark continue.


	2. My Lover's Bed

_**Prompt 1 – My Lover's Bed  
><strong>__~x~_

"Are you sure you don't mind staying here?" Alex asked quietly as Addison climbed into his bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts, her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked with a frown.

"Cuz you're used to 1000 thread count sheets and, big fluffy pillows and, that clean girly smell"

"I don't need fancy sheets or big fluffy pillows, and I like your smell" Addison said pecking his lips "I like being here"

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because you're here" she whispered, kissing him a little deeper, she rolled over to straddle his body, his hands moved to rest on the small of her back under her shirt, her hand came out to hold onto the pillow beneath his head when he moved his lips to her neck, kissing the spot he knew she loved.

"I'm glad you're here" he whispered against her skin "I love having you here with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Addison said looking down at him with a small smile "You know I'm happy with you right?"

"I guess" he shrugged.

"No guessing" she whispered "I'm happy with you, happier than I've ever been, we both know this was a risk, but it's the best risk I've ever taken"

"Me too" Alex smiled "Even if I did get a black eye because of it" he smirked.

"Well that was just stupid" Addison smirked "You boys need your heads banging together"

"You love it" Alex said rubbing her thighs "Admit it, you loved seeing me and Sloan fight over you, it turned you on" he said teasingly.

"You're an idiot" she said rolling her eyes.

"But you love me" he said with a slight grin.

"Yeah" she said softly "I do"

"I love you too" Alex whispered, brushing their lips together again.


	3. No More Lonely Nights

_**Prompt 3 – No More Lonely Nights  
><strong>__~x~_

"Where have you been?" Addison asked shakily as Alex walked into their apartment.

"Jeez Addie" he jumped, clutching his chest a little "Why are you still awake? It's 3am"

"I, I couldn't sleep and I, I didn't think you were, coming home" she stuttered.

"Baby why would you think that?" he asked softly, moving to sit down next to her and pulling her into his chest "You've been like this all week" he mumbled against her hair "Talk to me"

"I don't want you to think I'm being stupid" she whispered.

"I could never think you're stupid" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair "Tell me what's wrong"

"A year ago, a year ago this week was when, when Derek found me with Mark and, left me and I just, I guess I'm just scared that when you walk out the door you won't come back, that, you'll stop coming home at night, I know it's stupid, I know you're not Derek, but I just, you said you'd be home by midnight and, I was worried"

"Oh Addie I'm sorry" Alex sighed "I'll call next time ok? If I'm going to be later than I said, I'll call, but you have to remember Addison that I'm not going anywhere, I'll always come home to you, I know it's hard for you to trust people but you can trust me, because I love you" he smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" he said standing and scooping her up in his arms, he walked into their bedroom and lay her down on the bed before stripping to his boxers and climbing in next to her "Goodnight Addie" he whispered softly.

"G'night" she mumbled as her eyes slowly closed.


	4. Nightmares

_**Prompt 10 – Nightmares  
><strong>__~x~_

"Sshh honey it's ok" Addison soothes as she brushes the sweat from Alex's forehead "It's ok, it's just me"

"What…" he mumbles incoherently until he wakes up at looks to Addison's worried eyes.

"Alex, you've been having nightmares all week, this isn't like you, I want you to tell me what's wrong" she whispers as she props herself up on her elbow, stroking his cheek gently "I know you don't want to talk about it but, but I can't watch you like this anymore, it breaks my heart to see you like this"

"My Dad's back in Iowa" he mumbles "Amber called and, he's back in Iowa, trying to get back in their lives, he wants, he wants to speak to me, says he's changed but, I can't stop seeing it"

"Seeing what?"

"Her blood" he whispers "On the carpet, I couldn't clean it up Addie, it's still there, under a rug the blood's still there, I can't see him Addison"

She's never seen him look so vulnerable, childlike, she wraps her arms around him and kisses against his hair.

"You don't have to see him honey" she whispers "You don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"He's gonna get back into their lives, he'll trick them Addison, that's what he always did, he turned on the charm, my Mom forgave him, and a week later I'd be cleaning her blood up again, she's not well, this is only going to make her worse, and Amber won't be able to stop him"

"Then we'll go out there, and fix this" Addison says as she kisses him "You're not a child anymore Alex, you can do something now"

"Yeah, I know"

"Then we'll fix this" she whispers "Go back to sleep honey, I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. Long Dark Night Of The Soul

**A/N: Set in early season 6, before Addison comes to Seattle in 6x11 and after Alex saves a baby 'kangaroo style' in 6x08 :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 4<strong>__** – Long Dark Night Of The Soul  
><strong>__~x~_

She's only really visiting to meet the bubbly blonde that has her Seattle best friend gushing down the phone at her. But then they get pulled into work and she decides to head to Joe's. Because where else is she gonna go on a Friday night?

She sees him sitting at the bar alone, sipping on a beer and looking, miserable, no, defeated, he just looks defeated. So she joins him, he barely takes any notice but nods in acceptance as she pushes another beer towards him.

They get talking after a while, he tells her about the baby he saved, she laughs when he mentions the shirtless part and he smiles at her, just a small, tentative smile but a smile all the same. They play a game of darts and she beats him fair and square, even though by this point they're a little, tipsy.

Closing time comes and they're standing outside waiting for a cab, rain starts pouring down on them, she squeals, jumping back to stand under the small shelter, he joins her and wraps his arms around her loosely as she shivers, she looks up at him and lets out a shaky breath, she reaches up and wipes the rain from his face with her thumb and then he leans in, kissing her gently, a simple touch and then a small smirk as she blinks up at him. She laughs lightly and pulls him down to meet her lips again by the front of his shirt.

They both know why they're doing it when they climb into a cab together, making out in the back seat like a couple of teenagers, the cab driver rolling his eyes. They're both broken. They both need, something, someone, just for a night. And what a night it is.


	6. Saturday Night's All Right

_**Prompt 11 – Saturday Night's All Right  
><strong>__~x~_

It's just a normal Saturday night at Joe's. The music is playing loud. The alcohol is flowing. And Alex is sitting alone at the bar, watching as Addison downs drink after drink, he picked up his beer and moved to sit on the stool next to hers.

"Karev" she smiled, she was tipsy, not drunk, her cheeks were flushed "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to see why you're drinking your weight in vodka"

"Because it's Saturday night Karev, and Saturday night, is vodka night, and dancing night, but nobody wants to dance with me Karev" she sighed, taking another sip of the drink in front of her "Dance with me Karev" she whispered as she leaned into him "Make an old girl happy"

"You're not old" he smirked, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "But I will make you happy" he took the drink from her hand, placed it on the bar and led her over to the small dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer, and didn't claim to be, but that didn't stop him standing there while Addison danced around him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she swayed her hips "How drunk are you?" he asked huskily into her ear.

"Drunk enough to let this happen, sober enough to know I want this" she whispered back "But you don't, do you Karev?"

"Maybe I was lying" he mumbled as he kissed her neck "Maybe I wanna take you home tonight"

"Maybe I'll let that happen" Addison smiled sexily "On one condition….you never lie to me again"

"Cross my heart" he said as he pulled her in closer "Wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yes" she whispered, she took him by the hand and pulled him out into the Seattle air.


	7. Electricity

_**Prompt 12 – Electricity  
><strong>__~x~_

As soon as her hand touches his face she feels the electricity between them. When their lips press together it's like she's been struck by lightening. And then she runs. Bolts from the bar almost instantly.

Alex follows her out into the darkness of the parking lot, he grabs her by the waist and pushes her up against the brick of the building, their lips crashing together again, a moan escapes the back of her throat as her hands grip onto the front of his shirt.

"Wait, stop" she whispers, turning her head a little "We shouldn't be doing this"

"I know you feel it too" he whispers back "I know you do Addison"

"We'll mess this up, I know we will"

"No, you don't" he mumbles, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck "We can take it slow, I won't even feel you up or anything"

Addison laughs a little and he looks up at her with a hopeful smile.

"We take it really slow" she says quietly "Like, snails pace slow, I can't rush into anything"

"I know" he nods.

"You can't, you can't give up on this when people find out and try and mess it up, because it'll happen"

"Nothing is gonna stop me doing this with you" he smiles, kissing her lips gently.

"Ok" Addison says with a small smile "We'll, try this then"

"Yeah, we'll try this" Alex agrees "Now can you shut up so I can kiss you again?"

"I think I can work with that" Addison chuckles bringing her arms up around his neck, their lips come back together and Alex is pressing her up against the wall again, her fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck and the electricity between them only gets stronger.


	8. Last Night On Earth

_**Prompt 19 – Last Night On Earth  
><strong>__~x~_

"What if this was the last night on earth?" Addison asked quietly as she lay in Alex's arms on the bottom bunk of an on-call room bed, their naked bodies wrapped together, covered in a post sex shine.

"What?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What if this was the last night on earth?" she repeated "What would you do?"

"This" he whispered, kissing against her hair "This, I'd lie here with you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled "Well, maybe not here, but somewhere, somewhere special, I'd take you somewhere special and we'd spend the night together, doing all the sinful things we love to do" he whispered throatily, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, sounds perfect" Addison said with a lazy smile.

"Or…"

"Or?" Addison prompted.

"Or, I'd marry you" he smiled.

"You'd, you'd marry me?" Addison stuttered.

"Yeah" he smiled softly "Addie, we've been together for a year now, and I, I never thought I'd, love someone like I love you, and if you want too, one day, I want to marry you" Alex smiled "And maybe have, a kid, or whatever"

"I didn't think, I thought you didn't want that" she whispered.

"I've never said that" Alex sighed, stroking her hair from her face "If you don't want that…"

"No, no I do" Addison smiled "I do want that"

"So let's pretend, today is our last night on earth" he smiled "Do you wanna get married?"

"Yeah, yes, I do" she said with a slight laugh "I really do"

"I love you, my future Mrs Karev" Alex whispered, Addison grinned at him and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his body and running her fingers through his hair "Wanna make a baby with me?" he whispered.

"More than anything" Addison whispered back, Alex smiled down at her before kissing her again.


	9. Shooting Stars

_**Prompt 5 – Shooting Stars  
><strong>__~x~_

"What are we doing up here Alex?" Addison asks as Alex leads her out onto the roof of the hospital "It's freezing"

"Stop whining" he smirks, he stops them in the middle of the roof and lays down the blanket and pillows in his arms, he lies down and pats the space next to him, Addison rolls her eyes and lies down "What do you see?" he asks.

"The sky" Addison says dryly.

"What do you see in the sky?" Alex smirks.

"Stars" she sighs "Alex what are we doing?"

"Watch" he says pulling her into his arms "Just watch"

"Was that…."

"A shooting star" Alex smiles "Look at the stars Addie, really look at them, look how different they look tonight, this is a meteor shower"

"Wow" Addison whispers "It's beautiful Alex, and this, when did you turn into a romantic?" she giggles.

"It's you, you're screwing me up, y'know they're calling me the Evil Stork right?"

"Aww, I'm sorry honey" she mocks, pecking his lips gently, she squeals when Alex squeezes her ass and hits him on the chest before looking back up at the sky.

"What are you gonna wish for?" she asks quietly.

"Huh?"

"Shooting stars, you're supposed to make a wish, what are you going to wish for?"

"You really believe in stuff like that?" he smirks.

"Well, you never know" she shrugs.

"Well what are you going to wish for?"

"Oh I can't tell you that, it won't come true"

"You're such a dork" Alex laughs.

"A dork who can withhold sex if you're mean to her" she smirks at him.

"What if I said I don't need to wish for anything, I've got everything I want right here"

"I'd say you were a corny suck-up" she laughs, laughing louder when he tickles her.


	10. Moonlight

**A/N: Rated M!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 2 – Moonlight<br>**__~x~_

"Alex" she whispered with a slight giggle as he pushed her up against the brick wall behind the hospital "Alex we shouldn't do this here"

"Why?" he smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Because someone could…." she stopped to gasp as he nipped at her skin "See us"

"Addie, there's nobody here, it's 2am, we haven't had 5 minutes with each other in 3 days, now do you want to have sex or not?" he asked bluntly.

"You are such a bad influence" she mumbled as she accepted his lips on her mouth, he pushed her skirt up to her hips and pushed her panties aside to slip in two of his fingers, she instantly cried out and bit down on his shoulder, he pumped his fingers a few times, just enough to bring her to the edge, before pushing his scrubs and boxers down just enough to pull out his length and thrust up inside her.

"Oh fuck" she groaned as he pushed one of her legs up against the wall at the knee, he continued to thrust inside her, he could only see the pleasure on her face because of the moonlight that shone down on them, her lips were parted just slightly as she let out a breathy moan, her body reacting to every thrust he gave "There Alex" she moaned "There, more, Alex please, there" he gripped her hips tightly and pushed into her with one hard thrust, she threw her head back so it hit the wall and she cried out loudly, Alex came seconds later, spilling inside of her as her walls clenched around him.

"So worth it" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Told you" he smirked, she laughed a little and wrapped her arms tightly around him as they kissed away the night.


	11. Before Sunrise

_**Prompt 18 – Before Sunrise  
><strong>__~x~_

He knows he should leave. But he really just, can't. Not this time, he just can't.

She's lying on her front, her head resting on the pillowcase, her hair splayed out around her. The bed sheets leaving her back uncovered. With the exclusion of her beautiful face, he loves that part of her, how it dips perfectly in all the right places. She's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, no exceptions.

He can't help but watch her sleep. She just looks so, peaceful. His hand comes to rest on her lower back and he let's himself lie close to her, his lips kissing her shoulder. He just can't leave this time, no matter what arrangement they had come to because neither could admit that they wanted to actually be together. Together in every way possible.

When she wakes she's confused by the weight against her that's usually gone before sunrise and she turns in his arms to look at him, he kisses her before she can speak and pulls her close, his hand coming into her hair, holding her the way he's always wanted.

She knows she should speak up, should ask why he didn't leave, but she doesn't want to leave his arms. So she just sighs and let's the warmth of his body keep her in a sleepy state for just a little longer. They fall back to sleep in each others arms and don't wake until the middle of the morning, he smiles at her and she lets out a sigh, hiding her face a little against his chest. They lie in silence, neither one of them having a reason to get up and leave, both of them knowing that when they took the chance to speak, they'd finally get what they had both been wanting.


	12. By Candlelight

**A/N: Rated M!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 16 – By Candlelight<br>**__~x~_

He's never really been the candlelight kind of guy, or the 6 month long relationship kind of guy, but there he is lighting candles all over her bedroom, because now he _is_ that guy and it's worth a celebration.

When she comes home she can't help but smile when she finds him sitting nervously on the edge of the bed, she slowly kicks off her shoes and takes off her shirt before stepping towards him and kissing him gently. He takes her skirt off, his hands caressing her, she pulls his shirt from him and straddles his lap, her legs wrapping around him.

He lifts her a little as he takes off his pants, leaving him naked beneath her, he kisses her neck as she takes off her bra and then rips off her panties before she can do it herself. Her arms rest on his shoulders and their eyes stay locked together as he pushes himself inside her, her mouth hangs open in a gasp as she slowly moves her hips against him.

He presses open palms onto her lower back, helping her push harder, her tightness clenching around him as pleasure builds up inside her body, she moans and throws her head back, his teeth nipping at her breasts as her thrusts come harder and faster. She feels it coming from deep inside her, her body feeling weaker before an explosion hits, she moves to rest her head on his shoulder and with one deep thrust she lets out a hoarse moan of his name. As she pulsates around his length he cums inside her, and they stay locked together as they come down from their highs.

"I love you" he whispers against her neck for the first time, she smiles against his shoulder and whispers it back.


	13. Insomnia

_**Prompt 14 – Insomnia  
><strong>__~x~_

"Alex"

"Mmhmmph" Alex grumbled, covering his face with his arm.

"Alex" Addison whispered again, shaking his body.

"Mmhmmph"

"Alex!" Addison lifted a pillow and brought it down hard on his head.

"Ow! Jeez Addie what?" he sighed, blinking tiredly and looking at the clock "It's 4 in the morning"

"I know, I know it's 4 in the morning because I've been awake since we came to bed at 10pm while you have been snoring your head off"

"You could have just woken me up before if I was keeping you awake"

"We've been sleeping in the same bed for a year, I'm used to the snoring Alex" Addison sighed, sinking back into the bed and cuddling into his body "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't sleep tonight"

"You've been stressing yourself out all week Addie" he said softly "And you know right now you need to be relaxed"

"What if it doesn't work?" she whispered.

"I told you before, if it doesn't work we look at other options, we're going to be a real family, so please just, stop stressing yourself out, I'm here, if you need to unload on me then I'm here, I love you babe"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "Will you make me some cocoa?"

"Sure" Alex kissed her forehead before heading out into the kitchen to make them both some cocoa, when he returned to the bedroom he passed Addison her mug and they snuggled up close in the bed as they drank it "Good?" he asked before kissing her temple.

"Mmhmm" she smiled "I still don't think I can sleep though"

"Wanna have sex? That usually tires you out"

"Pig" Addison laughed as she elbowed him.

"Just a suggestion" Alex smirked "Wanna cuddle instead?"

"Yeah, I wanna cuddle instead"


	14. Tender Is The Night

_**Prompt 13 – Tender Is The Night  
><strong>__~x~_

She didn't expect him to be like this. So gentle.

His lips brushing softly over her naked body, from her neck to her chest to her stomach, her fingertips and shoulders and thighs. He's everywhere. Her entire body gives in to his touch.

She knows it's inevitable, him leaving in the morning, but she needs this, she needs him, she needs to feel something other than the pain she feels inside so she lets him take the pain away just for a night.

It's like he knows what she wants, he touches her in all of the right places, he whispers everything she needs to hear, you're beautiful, I want you, how could anyone ever let you go, but it's just words to her, no matter how much she wants to believe him, how much she wants him, it's just words.

~x~

He knows she thinks he's going to leave, and he's not going to tell her otherwise until she wakes up to find him next to her. He means everything he's doing, every touch, every word, all he wishes is that she believed him.

He doesn't get it, how everything went so wrong for her, how anyone could ever leave her, she's beautiful and, perfect, at least to him, she is perfect to him.

He wants to keep her safe, to care for her in a way he's never cared for anyone. And he will, he'll do it even if she tries to push him away, he's never been so certain about how he feels than when he's with her. He loves her. He wants her, needs her. And he knows if she lets herself, she'll love and want him back.

From her grateful moans he knows she's melting in his arms, and he isn't going to stop for anyone.


End file.
